Day by Day
by PudgyPhantomhive
Summary: Frisk is in high school, and lives with Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel. Mostly filled with humor and everyday shenanigans, maybe some pairings. (Crapped all over this summary) LOTS of references
1. Tinder?

BACK FROM MY HIATUS GUYS!

It's been really overwhelming lately. That and an extreme case of writer's block.  
Either way, mmmm Undertale good shit right there (female Frisk because I always perceived Frisk as a girl)

"So, how was your day, human?" Papyrus dances along the floor to his comfy, oversized orange chair. I shrugged, and went back to writing. "What is this witchcraft?!" He lifts the paper to his eye sockets and manages a grimace. "Math. Help me with it?" Frisk scooches over for him to sit next to me and hand him a pencil. "Now, I don't understand how you humans are doing THIS type of math. This stuff is reserved for our special careers training. Ah, those were the days. I would give anything to go back and SMACK MYSELF UPSIDE THE HEAD FOR TRYING TO TAKE THE SAME CLASSES AS SANS THE LAZY SACK IS ACTUALLY SMART!" Papyrus threw the paper on the couch and ran up to his rooms. Looking at the sheet, Frisk sees that the taller skeleton just drew multiple pictures of his face and "THE GREAT PAPYRUS" in bubble letters.

Sans pulled into the driveway, she could tell by the big 'vroom' he always gives to let us know to open the garage door. Oh, bless the deity of your choosing for remote controls. Frisk decided instead of math, it would be easier to just lay on the floor and become employed as a rug. "Aye, kid, what's gotcha down?" Frisk holds up her paper, eliciting a laugh from the skeleton. "Alright, 'mere and let me show you what you gotta do." Frisk crawls over to the couch and sprawls out on her stomach, ready to learn.  
"Now, I don't know why you humans are so obsessed about knowing things about triangles you don't need to know for any reason, but alright. A2=B2+C2-2BC CosA°. You got two more rules, which is pretty much the same thing, just switch A and B, or A and C…"  
(gonna spare you guys the math lesson)  
"So, you understand?" Frisk nods. "Good, then you won't mind working out this one." Frisk freezes for a minute, then grins, looking up at Sans work for a starting point. In reality, Sans was suppressing a giggle, watching Frisk try to decipher his handwriting. "I'll leave you to it. Come get me when you're done."

Sans lay next to Toriel on her bed, telling band jokes as per usual before dinner. 'Now is the time sans, now is the time!' He turned on his side and drew small circles on Toriel's hand. "Are you an orphanage? Beca-" Frisk runs through with her paper, a gigantic smile on her face. 'This kid.' "SANS I DID IT THE ANSWER IS 23 FOR THE AREA!" The skeletons ever existent smile grew wider, nodding. "Good job kiddo! Lemme see" he looked through the work, watching Frisk's eyes shine. "Good, you didn't have to find EVERYTHING, but good." Frisk looked a bit deflated, but nodded and went out of the room, back to work. Sans flops back on the bed, spread like an eagle and groans. "Why Frisk has to do that in 10th grade is beyond me" he mutters. Toriel snorts. "Frisk can handle it, she's a smart child. Oh! Come along, Sans. Dinner's ready~" She skips out of the room, humming a tune from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" on her way. The skeleton sighs. 'When am I going to get my chance?'

Night time after normal people go to bed

Sans is lying in bed, playing cookie clicker on his phone. Four quintillion. It's surprising his battery didn't fry a long time ago. Papyrus bursts in, flicks on the lights and bounces onto Sans' bedside. "SANS LOOK!" Uh-oh. "Um… bro why do you have Tinder?" He grinned. "Undyne showed me and now we're having an ongoing war of who gets the most swipes and it's obvious I'll win but that's also where you come in!" Papyrus takes Sans' phone, careful to save the game before going to the app store. "I need to make you a profile and then you swipe me!" Papyrus grinned, taking a picture of a rather clueless Sans. "Isn't that cheating Papyrus?" He shakes his head. "Tis strategy my dear brother. And you love me so I'm sure you wouldn't mind. That, and you can find people on here too" Sans chuckles. "Why would I want to find someone?" He takes his phone and looks at his profile. Puns, hotdogs, games, fighting, children, dogs… how does Papyrus type so fast? "Eh, it could be worth a laugh" Papyrus sighs. "Well, it's a start." Papyrus pats his brother's head and leaves for bed.

'Maybe some of my friends are on here' He starts looking through some of his coworkers, friends from both here and his home, everyone. Out of all the profiles, Alphys' was the funniest. She edited her face onto a trash can, and put 'being trash/ scientist' as her occupation. Ah, she's a riot sometimes. 'Wonder if Tori's on here…' Yup, he's doing it. Typing, misspelled, curse words and backspace, you get the drift. There she is. 'She's really photogenic. Wonder who all has talked to her though" A good few men and the occasional woman more than likely. 'Wonder how mad she would be if I went through her messages? Probably laugh it off like normal.' Then it was settled. Curiosity killed the cat, but will satisfaction bring it back?


	2. Parent Teacher Conference

**Yo, this chapter is the last not funny chapter for a while. It takes a while to build plot!  
Either way, enjoy**

Frisk wakes up to the sound of shuffling footsteps. 'Six on a Saturday morning?' She gets up and heads in the direction of the sound. Frisk heads to Toriel's room. 'Is mom sick?' She opens the door quietly and snickers. Sans is on Tori's phone. "Psst! Come here!" Whatever he's doing, Frisk needed to see. Sans' eyes flash in fear, but he complies. Frisk takes his hand and leads him to her room, sitting him on her over sized bean bag. "Why did you take mom's phone?" The skeleton blushes. "I- I… I wanted to check her tender profile, see who messages her and stuff, ya know?" Frisk smiles and pokes his forehead. "Wouldn't that be considered an invasion of privacy? She'll be prettyyyyy mad" Sans rolled his pupils. "Yeah, but that's why she doesn't have to know. Are you in or what?" She shrugs, and bounces into Sans' lap and watches as he scrolls through. "You're getting bigger kiddo" she smiled "but you're still a runt" not a good thing to say to a moody teenager who will not think twice about switching your legs and arms around.

"Sorry kid, had to poke a little fun." Toriel has had a few people talk to her. But one stood out. Everyday? "Who's Josh?" Frisk looks puzzled, then smiles. "It's that mechanic down the road from here! Awww, that's so cute! Isn't it Sans?" His pupils flash a light blue for a few seconds before he responds with a grunt. His knees give a soft crack as he Frisk and himself from the bean bag. "I'm gonna put Tori's phone back. Enjoy the morning, Frisk" His eyes look sad as he leaves her to her own devices.

'Why does she like a human? Most of them don't like us anyway, so why this one? Why does he have to like her? Is it because he's always warm?' He trudges into her room and lays the phone on her bedside table. It's nearly eight and she's still asleep, why not wake the beauty? He rubs her head and slightly shakes her shoulder. "Morning, Tori. Sleep well?" Her eyes are hazed over and full of sleep. "Sans? Is something wrong?" He shakes his head and starts out the door. "Sans, do you have any plans for today?" Now, what is this? "No, I'm free as a bird for you" she smiles happily. "Good, would you mind meeting up with one of Frisk's teachers for me today around eleven? I have to go pick up some stuff for Christmas. Wouldn't you be a dear?" Sans looks a bit deflated. "Um… sure!" He smiles at her. She smiles happily, leans down, and kisses his head. "Thank you, Sans. I'll make it up to you" she leaves to get ready, leaving a flustered skeleton in her footsteps. "Watch out for those hipsters at coffee shops when they burn their tongues! They drank their coffee before it was cool!" He heard a delightful snort. Mission accomplished.

"Are you Mr. Zelver?" Sans looks to a younger man with light features sitting in a far off booth at the local burger place. "Yes, I'm assuming you're Frisks'..." he sweats nervously. "Just call me her dad I guess. I'm Sans" he extends his hand, and receives the same gesture. "So, what trouble is she in?" His expression is one laced with skepticism. "Well, I wouldn't say it's bad, but it's not good. You see, Frisk is a great kid, really she is, but we think that maybe she should...act more normal?" Sans tensed. "What are you saying?" Zelver was nervous, and was obviously choking on the tension. "Maybe she should branch out, have more of a … _diverse_ group of friends." His fist clench. "You mean more human friends?" The teacher nods. Sans raises himself up from the seat, and heads to the counter, ordering about $240 worth of food, and heads back.

"Sorry, had to take care of a little business settlement. Now, why exactly do you want her to have more human friends? What's wrong with monsters?" Zelver looks off to the side. "Do you really want Frisk to be mocked more than she already is?" The waitress brings the food to the table, smiling at Sans, giving him a little wink. He smiles at her, then redirects his attention. "Why would someone make fun of such a bright kid? Why wouldn't you tell them to knock it off?" He grimaced. "Do you think it's that simple? Kids are vicious. Do you think I would be having this conversation with you if I could have handled it on my own? I mean for heaven's sakes, just look where she's grown up! With the likes o-"

Sans bolts up from his sit, lifts the ketchup bottle, and squirts it. Everywhere. "What are you doing?!" He runs out of ketchup, and proceeds to throw the food he ordered. "The likes of me? Buddy, you don't even know what I'm capable of." The man screams in anger. "You filthy monster! You're capable of scaring people, nothing more!" Sans' eyes grow dark, then fill with blue, an illuminating shade that burned the man's eyes. "Oh, my dear 'pal', I'm capable of so much more than you think I am. If it weren't for a promise I made years ago, you would be dead where you stand." He heads to the door, but turns around. "Frisk won't be going to your school anymore. Take care, jack ass."

 **It's too satisfying imagining Sans' fighting. The next chapter though, will be much better. Tell me what you guys want, more humorous stuff, puns, Undyne and Alphys? Nabstablook?**

 **Later Taters~**


	3. A Quick Explanation

**I ate a ton of food**

 **A skele-ton ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (I'm so sorry)**

Frisk was laying on the couch, until she heard Toriel pull in the driveway with her shopping. She opened the door and took some of the bags. "Thank you my child, but don't look in them! There are some things for you in there." Frisk smiled and took them upstairs to Toriel's room, laying them on the bed along with herself and waited for goat mom.

"Hello, Sans! How dd it go?" Tori gave Sans an expectant smile. "Um… can we talk about this upstairs?" She nodded. "Was it bad?" He scoffed. "Bad is an understatement." She lifted her skirt a bit, making her way up the stairs. She opens the door, both smile at frisk setting out the gift wrapping supplies, trying to see what was in the bag through the bag. "You said to not look _**in**_ the bag, but I'm looking _**through**_ the bag!" Sans had never been more proud of the kid. "Alright, well, Frisk won't be going to school anymore, and we should probably stay fifty feet away from Mr. Zelver at all times. See you at dinner!" "Not. So. Fast." Toriel grabbed Sans' hood and pulled him in front of her. "What did you do? Didn't you promise you wouldn't kill anybody?!" Tori can be scary when she really tries. "I didn't kill _him_ … just his wallet…" "DID YOU STEAL FROM THAT MAN? Sans what am I going to do with you?!" He looked down a bit. "I didn't steal, I just ordered a bunch of food and left so he would have to pay." She held the bridge of her nose and exhaled. " _Please_ tell me that's ALL you did." He raked his slipper all around the carpet. "Sans." He sighed and whispered "I threw the food and a few bottles of ketchup at him." Frisk snickered but was cut short by a glare from goat mom. "I hope you have an explanation or you're sleeping on the floor for a week."

Sans went over and patted Frisk on her head. "He's biased. The whole school, or at least the majority of the school, is biased. He said Frisk should have more human friends, he didn't even try to protect you, did he?" She shakes her head. "See? He demeans us. **They** demean us, and Frisk doesn't deserve that." Frisk smiled at Sans and nodded. Tori sighed and sat down. "Alright, but you know what this means since you did hurt his income" she smiles, sending shivers down his vertebrae. "Do I have to?" Frisk and Tori nod vigorously. "Gimme a minute, I gotta change then." They smile at it each other excitedly.

Sans knocks on the door, what seems like sweat running nervously down his skull. He opens the door, taking his phone, and playing the song "Rock Lobster" by The B-52's, and begins to dance in a floral moo moo and a powdered wig. Every time one of them is angry at each other, they have to put on the outfit they were given, and had to do the funky chicken, or the quan. It resolved their anger, and made them closer. The girls howled with laughter, when they heard footsteps and the door knob turned. "Toriel, where are the pape-" Papyrus looks at the scene in front of him, and slowly closes the door. Sans takes off the wig and Tori snorts. "This is going to be a lengthy explanation" he exits on that note. Toriel looks to Frisk and sighs. "Lets go ahead and wrap these presents. We can worry about your curriculum at the beginning of the new year." 

At dinner, Papyrus couldn't stop looking at Sans. "What is it, bro?" He shifted uncomfortably. "How did you even keep the wig on your head? You don't have ears to hold it!" They all snickered. "Tape" he laid his head on the table, deflated. "So, Frisk, what did you do today?" Frisk shrugged her shoulders. She got up and gestured an 'I'll be back,' leaving Papyrus even more uncomfortable. "Toriel, how's Josh?" Nope nope nope. "He's… alive" no no no "What do you mean? Did something happen?" Por que? "Well, he's just ungentlemanly and crude to put it bluntly." Sans smiled happily, no longer having competition. Wait, what's she doing on her phone right now? She never has it out at the table. "I did find this though" she slides her phone over to Papyrus, who snickers. "What is it?" They smile. "Come on, that's not fair." "Who said life was fair, brother?" He groaned to himself. "Don't be a baby Sans! It's just some pictures I took of you for tumblr. Have you not noticed them yet?" Sans stood up, pushed Papyrus from his seat, and sat next to Tori, looking through some embarrassing candid shots of Sans around the house. "Why do you wear a shower cap if you don't have hair?" Toriel snorted loudly. Before they could embarrass him anymore, Frisk shows up happily, holding a small present out for Papyrus, who's eye sockets gleam. "Why thank you!" He opens the box, a perplexed expression on his face. It's a cinnamon bun with a little flag that says precious sticking out of the middle of the pastry. Frisk gives him the double pointers and slowly backs out of the room. "FRISK I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

 **Ah, I love how much or how little I can get out of this characters. Although shorter chapters feel bleh.**

 **Later Taters~**


	4. The Relationshipers

**YOU GUYS! DO YOU KNOW HOW PSYCHED I WAS TO SEE ACTUAL FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES? THANKS TATERS  
So, I've stayed up late again to write for ya lovely people. Enjoy!**

Frisk wakes up to some rocks at her window. She lifts the heavy seal and gets a pebble in the face. "S-Sorry" Frisk smiles and waves at the yellow reptile and the "sea demon" as some of their human friends would jokingly call her. "Frisk! Get your ass downstairs and unlock the door!" Frisk nodded, shutting the window and quietly sprinted downstairs. Although she was a teenager now, she still had a very petite frame, standing at only 5'2" (157-158 cm for all you who use the metric system.) Opening the door resulted in her being knocked down and toppled in a group hug. Frisk looked to Alphys "Can I see the ring?" Alphys blushed, meekly placing her left hand up to Frisk's line of sight. It was gorgeous, but what more could you expect from a retired Army general? The first five years or so, Udyne worked with the United Nations, going over hand to hand and arsenal training, while Alphys went over ways to prevent infection, and keeping dislodged body parts fresher, giving up to a full day for reattachment. The two left for more time together, Undyne joining the local police, and Alphys joined the hospital's research and trauma facility.

"It took you long enough" Papyrus called down from atop the stairs, running down the stairs to congratulate the engaged. "So, Papyrus, or should I say my best man," Undyne lifts a book from her bag "what cake should we go with, number 5, or number 18?" Papyrus takes the book, examining the two, and then flips through till he finds a combination of their interest. "See, you get your anime, and your see theme! Plus, it comes in a swirl cake, two flavors in one!" The women take a look and nod in agreement. Frisk smiles, and decides to go wake everyone up. She goes upstairs to find Toriel and Papyrus laying next to each other, "John Mulaney" comedy special reruns still playing on the tv. It's time.

Frisk bounces a few time, and leaps in between them, causing the springs to give a deafening creak. Toriel bolted up right, fists balled up until she saw Frisk giggling. Toriel smiled softly, booping the child's nose. Sans was still fast asleep, because it's Sans do you really need more of an explanation? Frisk motions for Toriel to join her on Sans' side of the bed, which she obliges. She places her hand under the mattress and mouth 'on three.' One… two… and there goes the mattress. Sans groans, and a skeletal hand reaches out from under the mess, searching for heaven knows what. "hmm hmm hm hm hmmm?!" He kicks the mattress off of his body. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" They giggle, and Frisk drags Toriel down to the guest. 'This kid.'

Papyrus smiles, sitting next to Undyne, going over festivities. Sans takes the seat next to Toriel. Frisk walks over, cupping her hands and whispering 'get dunked on.' Ah, the regret on Sans' face was evident. He remembers back to an 'almost boyfriend' of hers.

It was last Spring, and Frisk had just turned sixteen, and brought over a 'suitor' as Toriel liked to call it. Papyrus had invited the boy in and sat between him and Frisk, as a "royal guard" should. It wa going pretty okay, and Sans liked him at first, until that one misfortunate call. It was mostly unintelligible on the phone's end, but saying "I haven't even got to first with her, what makes you think I brought it home?" was the beginning. Why not have a little bit of fun? 'Toriel will understand.'

Sans entered the room, sitting on the ottoman, folded his hands, and looked to the boy. "So, you and Frisk?" He smiled happily and nodded. Sans scoffed. "Too bad" he raised up, and snapped his fingers, sending the boy into the air. "Woah! What the-" Sans trailed the body behind him as he opened the front door, where he tossed his new play toy around like a rag doll. For once, he was thankful all the neighbors were too stuck up to stay around during Frisk's birthday, or else this could have ended pretty badly. After about five minutes of yo-yoing the delinquent, he sets him down and walks forward. The boy scatters to try and get up, but Sans places his foot on his arm. He leans down and whispers, "the bone zone is off limits." The look of terror on the boy's face filled the cavity where Sans would have a heart with joy, until he heard a shriek. Toriel ran outside while Frisk watched from the window. "GET DUNKED ON!" Sans called after him, but was met to a bop on the skull.

"Sans how could you?!" He looked up, then to Frisk. "You care about the kid, right?" "Why yes, but I-" "All that punk wanted was in her pants. Your welcome." Sans walked to his car, and stopped. "Come on Frisk, we're getting ice cream." Frisk scowled, but went along anyway. In her thoughts, the skeleton at least owed her some sort of payment for trying to destroy a friend… well, not so much a friend anymore, but she was still mad darn it!

Ah, memories. Oh well, he had it coming sooner or later.

Sans smiled to himself, then looked to the betrothed couple on the love-seat. "So? Will you?" He gave them a quizzical look. "Do what?" Undyne fumed. "You bonehead! We asked if you want to be the ring bearer!" The skeleton nodded happily. "I'd love to _**bear**_ the honor, madams" Toriel snorted, and the rest of the room filled with groans. Frisk leaned over to Tori and whispered something unintelligible. "Why that's a splendid idea! Undyne, Alphys, would you like to stay here?" They looked at each other, and Undyne spoke up "Well, it's better than spending money on a roach motel!" Alphys' face turned red. "N-no don't say it like that! We'd love to stay here, ya know, c-catch up on everyone's lives!" Frisk held her hand out to Undyne, who happily gave her the car keys. Frisk came in a few minutes later with three good sized bags.

"What's in the third bag?" Papyrus gleamed. Alphys snickered. "You'll find out on Christmas!" The taller skeleton pouted, muttering a few 'no fair' and 'you tease' phrases. Frisk went up the stairs, laying the bags down in Sans' room. She pulled out her phone, texting her buddy the news. She goes back downstairs to him quickly signing her way 'why would you do that?' Frisk signed back 'bunk with mom' which afterwards she made an hourglass motion, then snapped her fingers like Fonzie from "Happy Days." Sans snickered. This is the product of bonding over late night TV Land.

Everyone was heading to bed, although Papyrus was still trying to ask Undyne about Frisk's cinnamon roll gift. Sans headed upstairs, and knocked on Toriel's door. 'I'll just play it cool, just stay cool.' He walked in and sat on the left side of the bed. "Sans, is something wrong?" He shook his head and lay down. "Sans?" He started snoring. "Sans!" He rolled over and smiled brightly. "We're bunking for the rest of the lovebirds vacation, cool huh?" Toriel shrugged, and rolled over. "Well, alright. Sleep well, Sans" "Night Tori" his pupils expanded, pure glee on his face. 'I play it colder than a polar bear.'

 **Well, there wasn't really much of a filter in the brain, so please enjoy. Please review, I love hearing back from you guys and what you want to read.**

 **Later Taters~**


	5. PaPeanut

Finally, the first Monday of not having to go to school. Frisk smiles, and picks up the chemistry book Toriel ordered for her. She much rather focus on **one** subject at a time instead of four. It might even make her grades rise. Self teaching is the best teaching, especially if you have an instructional packet.

Papyrus gets dressed in his kiosk uniform. It is just a hat and an apron, but it still makes him feel 'less than a skeleton,' although he never says that when he's handed his paycheck. "Why would some humans be allergic to nuts while others are able to eat five pounds of them?!" He muses to himself as he goes down to the kitchen. There's another cinnamon roll laying on the counter that says 'precious' on the little flag. With a sigh, he picks it up and eats it on his way out. Mettaton pulls in the driveway. "Hello, Pap~" Mettaton swooned. "Thanks for the rides, I really owe you when I can finally fix my car." Papyrus crashed within the first month of _having_ his car. His claims of the squirrel king have fallen on deaf ears, but in his metaphorical heart, he knows that the king has returned.

"Thanks! Come back!" Alright, six hours done. Papyrus rakes cashews into it's respective bin, leaving some out to take home to Toriel for her dessert tonight. No one is sure, but it's either sundaes, or brownies. Bless the tip jar, it gives Papyrus the chance to bring things home to his family daily. It doesn't seem like much to pick up some groceries or refill their gaming accounts, but it gives him a sense of belonging, that he matters. He smiles to himself, and locks up. Mettaton is waiting just outside.

"Hey PaPeanut!" The skeleton rolls his eyes and gets in. "You're so funny, no wonder you have four cable access shows" Mettaton grins and gives Pap a little shove. "So, when is the wedding?" He ponders for a moment. "Sometime in early December. When it just starts snowing." Sources of error found. "What if it doesn't snow?" Papyrus blushed. "Um… well I guess I'll have to buy an ice chipper and fifty pounds of ice, or Undyne will spear me, and take my bones and use them as household supplies" Mettaton nods, knowing just how serious he actually is. Undyne has tried to take Mettaton himself apart for breaking the remote, and demanded the remote be fixed with his parts. The memory sends chills down his mechanical spine. The car ride is mostly a comfortable silence afterward. "Call me whenever there's a date set!" Papyrus nods, and waves him off.

The skeleton is met with a living room full of papers, and a deflated Frisk napping under a stack of instructional pamphlets. 'She over did it again, huh?' He leans down, and picks up a few papers, just enough to lift her up off the floor, and onto the couch. If Frisk is anything, she's determined. He moves the hair out of her face and covers her with the throw resting on top of the couch. 'Don't over work yourself! Clean up a little bit after your nap. Love, The Great Papyrus.' He smiles, and takes his phone out. Picture time. Close up, fisheye lens, panoramic, you name it. Aaaaand share. She needs a _little_ punishment after this huge mess AND THE CINNAMON ROLL THING THAT SHE KEEPS TRYING. He smiles to himself, and heads upstairs to his room.

Frisk wakes up, indents of bubble sheets on her face, graphite on her dominant hand. She picks up the note and smiles at the halfway done cleaning. Leaning down to pick it up, her bones give a soft crack. Too bad Pap isn't down here to hear it, he's always pleased when he hears new things from the human. Her wheezing, her heart beat, her stomach rumbling, even gas, it was weird, but new.

On the bright side, she managed to get a couple of weeks of classwork chemistry done. If she worked through her Thanksgiving break, she could have more time to goof off in december. Sans would be proud of her, making time to procrastinate.

The doorbell rang, and Frisk smiled. "Hello, Frisk! Can you watch Anastasia while I run to the store?" She nods, taking her neighbor, Mrs. Henderson's (who insists on being called Amy) baby. "When did she last eat?" "About an hour ago, she should be fine till I get back though" she nods and waves her off. Frisk walks up stairs, the child on her hip, and into Papyrus' room. Knock knock knock. "Papyrus" Knock knock knock… "Yes- ANASTASIA!" He takes the child, twirling her around while she giggles happily. Frisk motions for him to follow her to the living room. While she's cleaning up her work, Papyrus is still managing to make the baby laugh. "Why do you have TWO socks?" He lifts her foot to where his nose would be. "SHOOOO STINKY!" She coos and giggles, a little bit of pit dribbles from the corner of her mouth.

Sans opens the door, carrying a few bags. "Nice, lil Ana came to see us." He picks out a stuffed bear from the bag and places it in her little hands. She smiles and tries to use it as a teething toy. He rolls his eyes (well, what eyes he has) and looks to Frisk. "Here, kiddo" he hands her a book she's been hinting at. By hinting, I mean literally printing out pictures of it, circling dates of when it'll be on sale, post it notes with the title and author, you name it, she's done it. Except _**actually**_ saying what she wanted. Frisk beams and throws herself at him. "Thanks, dunkle" she kisses his cheek bone and he laughs. "You're welcome" he heads upstairs to put his bags in his room while Undyne and Alphys are away. That, and they won't snoop like a very curious goat in the house. Frisk lays the book on the coffee table and plays with Papyrus and their baby guest.

"Look, human! She's getting teeth!" "You know, I have eyes. They're right under my EYEBROWS!" Anastasia laughs at Frisk's actions. This baby is always laughing, but that's great, it makes life a lot easier. "Will Toriel be back in time to see Ana?" Papyrus looks to Frisk who digs out her phone, showing him the text. 'Just got out! I'll be home in about ten to fifteen minutes!' He nods and plays with the babies hair. "IT'S GOTTEN SO LONG LATELY SHE'S ONLY SEVEN MONTHS OLD!" Frisk shrugged, thinking the hair is normal. Poor Pap, he still doesn't fully understand humans. Sans turns the tv to Disney Jr. for the little one, but a knock is at the door. Pap opens it with the baby resting firmly on his skull. "Amy!" Mrs. Henderson hugs the skeleton. "Hiya PaPeanut. Ready to give me back my child?" He reaches upward, removing the child as if she were a hat. "I return the offspring to you" she says her thank yous, and slips Frisk a chocolate bar as compensation. Before the door closes Sans yells "Check her diaper!" They all look at him. "I am _**not**_ on diaper duty."

Toriel comes in with Undyne and Alphys, in the heat of a conversation. "Did you **see** the size of that place? There had to have been at least twenty tailors!" Alphys giggles at her fiancee. "W-well it is a pretty well known place, and a lot of people do go to them for business, e-even if they live hours away" they look to the three laying upside down on the couch. "Guys? Why are you sitting like that?" Sans looks to Tori. "There's no wrong way to sit on a couch, babe." Blood rushes to her cheeks, and his eyes soften. "P-Papyrus, do you have what I need?" Papyrus takes the bag off of the table, handing it to her without really moving. "Lazy bones!" Undyne lifts him from the couch. "Get up, get your ass in gear, and go help Toriel cook!" Pap nods vigorously and runs to the kitchen. Sans rolls his eyes and looks to Frisk. "Wanna order takeout?" She nods, and flips off the couch. " _Frisky_ business" she winks and runs off before he could even register the pun. 'This kid'

 **Ah, gotta love the holiday vacations.**

 **So, I'm thinking of adding Asgore and Asriel in later chapters. Would you dig it or nah?**

 **Either way, enjoy your Thanksgiving if you celebrate it, guys**

 **Later Taters~**


	6. Nothing about a Cornucopia

**I literally had eight desserts, and have finished another four cookies. This is what America taste like.**

Sans picked up everyone's dishes, and ran to the kitchen to start washing them. "Oh, The Great Papyrus would like to assist!" "Same!" Undyne lept out of her chair. Sans, hearing this, ran back out to the dining room. "Nah, you guys need to go check out the new movie on Netflix. You just head on upstairs and watch" he ushered them out and up the stairs. Alphys gave a knowing smile and followed suit. He looked to Frisk. "Ready to help cook, Kiddo?" She beat her hands on the table excitedly. "Alright there, little drummer girl, come on. You got egg duty." He laughed when she stuck her tongue out. "I know, but it's your turn this year" he finds Toriel with butter, spices, and oil. She's quickly pouring and mixing things together as fast as her hands allow her, then pretty much just dumps the turkey in the broth to marinate.

"Uh, Tori?" She looks at him, a bit frazzled. "You don't have to go so fast, we got your back" she smiled, and leaned down to kiss their foreheads. "Thank you both. Frisk, eggs and sauteed veggies. Sans, desserts, stuffing, and helping me with whatever" He nods and Toriel rushes off to the fridge, bringing out pineapple, ham, cherries, and brown sugar. "So, how many people are coming over?" She looks at him and laughs. "Who _**isn't**_ coming over would be a better question" If the whole neighborhood comes over again we'll be out ten turkeys and six hams. Sans gets out everything you could possibly need for cakes and pies. "What do you want me to make?" She looks over at his ingredients. "Butterscotch Cinnamon, Pumpkin, and Pineapple cream pie, and Chocolate, Carrot, and Red Velvet Cake." Jeez, you'd think she did invite the whole neighborhood again.

By the time they're done, it's literally four in the morning. Sans has flour and frosting covering the majority of his body. Frisk is covered in eggs. Toriel, bless her heart, is soaked in grease, broths, juices, and probably piss from the neighborhood cat, Jake. "Go ahead and take your shower, Frisk. Sans and I can take it from here" Frisk looks a bit sad, but nods. Sans puts the last dish in the strainer, then dampens a rag to wipe down everything. Toriel finishes sweeping, and goes upstairs to shower. "You missed a spot sweeping" Tori looks frantic, and quickly grabs the broom. Sans took the broom and poked her feet. "I still have to sweep you off 'em" She lets out a deep snort, lightly pushing him and heading up stairs.

It's noon, and Sans is just now waking up to Toriel snuggled up to him. His face lights up, seeing his right arm was resting on her hip. He tries to move slightly, but wake her up. "Good morning Sans" She notices his hand and smiles. "Well, let's get ready, they'll be here around two" Sans watches her as she leaves the bedroom. This is going to be a long day.

The house is clean, food is set out, fancy clothes are on, and "The Beverly Hillbillies" is playing. The Henderson's, Asriel, Asgore, and some people from Grillby's are here. Asriel gave up striped shirts a long time ago in favor of black t-shirts and plaid. He nods to everyone, and decides to sit in Frisk's lap, as per tradition. She pats his head and wraps her arm around him. "Comfy?" He nods and takes a peppermint out of his pocket, unwraps it, and shoves it in her mouth. "Compensation for the chair" they both snicker and continue watching.

"Hey, Tori! How are you?" Asgore smiles nervously. She looks up and nods. "Good, how are you and Asriel?" "Pretty good, he's quiet, but we're good" Tori puts her Apron on Sans. "Can you take care of this for me? I have to go check on my baby" she rushes out, leaving the two men bewildered. "Wanna hear a joke?"

Toriel comes into the living room and sits beside her children. "Hey mom" they say in unison. "Asriel, tell me what's going on in that little head of yours" he smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing new, school, movies, family, all of the above" she nods and kisses his forehead. "You're stressed, you need to relax" Asriel pouts and nods. Problem solved. Toriel walks back to the kitchen to see everything finished and the two sitting down telling bad jokes. "Tori you have to stop Sans! He's on _**femur**_ **!** " Sans laughs, patting Asgore's back. "You're alright, King fluffy. But you still haven't congratulated Undyne and Alphys. They're getting married in a few weeks" Asgore's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and he squealed. "This is wonderful! Please excuse me" Sans turns to Toriel while Asgore goes to find his favorite ex-royal workforce. "So, what was wrong with the kid?" She sighs, holding the bridge of her nose. "He's just stressed. Sometimes I wonder how Asgore hasn't managed to kill him with a fork mishap" Sans pats her back. "He tries though, ya know? Anyway…" "He steps towards the doorway and pulls out his air horn. "Foods done!" 3… 2…. 1… STAMPEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"You'd think we fed the entirety of China" Papyrus groaned, picking up trash. "WHO TOOK OF THEIR SOCKS?!" Frisk picked up the sock, then returned to her dishes. Undyne snickered, folding up the tablecloth. "Aren't we lucky no one spilled anything?" They all nod in agreement. Alphys had started to dig out the Christmas decorations, as is tradition. "So, are we about done, goat momma?" Toriel nodded, sweeping up the last bit on the floor.

Frisk is laying on top of Sans, a smile spread across her face. "Has my brother been demoted to seat?" She nods. "I took her seat, so I became the seat. Frisk, what have you been eating? You weigh a-" BOP on the noggin. Nothing painful, just enough to give a resounding 'thonk.' "Sans, where's the remote's batteries?" He snickers. "Sorry kiddo, I can't _**calcium**_ " At this, Frisk gets up, and leaves the room. "It wasn't that bad kid!" Ring ring, ring ring. "Hello?" "It was that bad" click. Papyrus snickers. "You're a terrible brother, Papyrus" Pap's face glows, and out comes a tongue, which he uses to make a fart/pfft sound. (The one where you kind of just vibrate your tongue? Eh, you know what I'm talking about.)

 **So, I'm probably just going to skip to the wedding for two reasons**

 **Uno: Haven't really been able to incorporate them in the story. For all you know, they could literally be laying in San's room (no nasty, because Sans has to go back in there eventually and they are considerate little babies)**

 **Dos: I want them to be on a happy beach honeymoon in Florida or somewhere  
**

**Later Taters~ Happy Thanksgiving/Black Friday Shopping**


	7. Wedding Bells and Rice

**Wow, guys! Yesterday was a record breaker number of views! It was a turkey day miracle. Or maybe it was just a turkey miracle.**

"Now now Alphys, you look fine!" Toriel reassured the bride, sweeping the veil in front of her face. "Absolutely stunning, right, Frisk?" She nodded, giving two thumbs up, and went over to Alphys. Frisk pulled a small heart shaped pendant necklace from her dress pocket, and slipped it around Alphys' neck. She then lifted the veil just enough to slip her a kiss on the cheek. "Perfect" Alphys smiled, thanking Frisk. "Just t-ten minutes… oh gosh what if Undyne leaves?" Frisk shook her head. "She wouldn't do that deary, you've both been waiting for this day for years" Toriel poured a bit of wine. "It's just enough to help your nerves. You'll be fine" Alphys nods and throws her head back. She hopes the alcohol will kick in before she has to start her way down the aisle.

"UNDYNE YOU CAN NOT WEAR THAT!" Sans snickered while Papyrus refused to let Undyne leave the room in a tuxedo shirt in jean shorts."It's my wedding, bonehead!" "That is true, BUT ALPHYS WILL BE HAVE A HISSY FIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY SHIFTS THAT DRESS COST ME?" Papyrus thinks back to how many double shifts he had to pull through, but it was worth it to see that Alphys would have her dream dress. For all the times Papyrus burned down Undyne's house have now been made up for. "Come on, Undyne, you don't want to make Alphys go red in that nice tux?" He gestures his hand to the suit hanging on the door knob. It was rather nice… "Fine. For Alphy. Breathe in… AAAAHHHHHH THOSE MONKEY SUITS ARE SO UNCOMFORTABLE THOUGH!" "YOU CAN CHANGE AFTER THE CEREMONY" Papyrus screeched, forcibly taking Undyne's clothes. "DON'T STRIP ME YOU FOOL!" Sans snapped his fingers together, making both cease their quarrel. "This is mostly **Alphys'** day. If you can't get in that suit in the next five minutes, so help me go-" knock knock. Sans let the two drop to the floor and answered. "He- Hey Tori~" She smiles. "Hello, Sans. Is everyone ready?" He looks back to Papyrus buttoning up Undyne while she struggles to tighten her pants. "Just about. So, how's it over on your end? I have a feeling you would like to _**wine**_ about it" He winks, and gestures to the small wine stain on Toriel's hand. "We had a case of pre-ceremonial jitters" The skeleton nodded and looked back to see Undyne ready to go. "Alright, we're ready"

Undyne stood next to Papyrus, a bit of sweat dripping down her face. "Papyrus, i-is she coming?" He nods, checking his watch. "Any minute now, Sans went to walk her down" Undyne nods, and adjusts her tie. At this, the doors open, and Sans has Alphys linked in his arm. Undyne blushed, her heart started to thud.

"Sans, is everything okay with Undyne?" He turns his head slightly. "Have you seen yourself? She's practically dehydrated" Alphys elbowed him slightly for his horrid joke. "But seriously, Al, you're gorgeous. Good luck, kid" He walks over to the pews and sits with Toriel, who smiles and waves excitedly at the reptile. 'Just don't trip' she thinks to herself. Just two more steps. Just…. there! 'I didn't mess up!'

Undyne's hands quivered as she reached out to uncover Alphys' face. "Do you…." You know what? I'ma spare you guys.

"I do" Undyne lifted her bride up in traditional style, and kissed her. The pews filled with uproarious applause. Toriel and Papyrus cried, Sans cheered, Asriel and Frisk gushed, and the rest swooned. "Alright losers, let's go get some cake!" Undyne refused to let Alphys walk until she gave her the puppy dog eyes. "I'm glad you finally let me down, because I call the first piece!" Undyne giggle like he- heck you are!" Toriel made a strict rule that their would be no cursing in a church.

After they had their first dance, everyone else joined in. Frisk danced with Asriel and Asgore. She stood on both of their feet, as her way of saying they were too tall. Sans grabbed Tori's hand. "Wanna dance? Don't want you feeling so _**bonely**_ " she snickered, and rose from her seat. "Of course, I'm sure it'll be _**sansational**_ " he adored this woman.

Forward, left, back, right, twirl. Forward, left, back, right, spread and come back. Forward, left, right, back, dip. "I'm pretty amazed, getting those old bones of yours to move" He lifted her back up. "What's even more amazing is I had the _**spine**_ to ask you to dance" He twirled her forward, then back into her embrace. "I guess I can't _**skele-run**_ from your charm" Sans' face blushed a light blue. His eye lights up a little. "You're the _**light**_ if my life" the dancing part of the after party was over, and now it was time for the best man to give his speech. Toriel reached out, interlocking her fingers in his. "Is this okay?" He nods.

"Undyne, oh Undyne! The ex leader of the royal guard, army general, master chef, and now proud wife of the ex royal scientist. There isn't a bad thing I can say about her… except she did try to kill Frisk, but haven't we all tried at least once?" Undyne howled, along with a few others. "But seriously, Undyne, I'm so proud of you. We wish you only the best" Short, sweet and to the point. "Thank you, everyone, for coming. I'm not good with words, but… we really appreciate you, and you are family to us. We love you" Alphys nods exuberantly, and smiled. "T-Thank you all. We're so happy t-to be surrounded by people that truly care about us" Everyone awed, and Papyrus hugged Undyne tightly. "I LOVE YOU TOO UNDYNE!" Undyne giggled and elbowed him in the ribs. "You're making my ol' lady jealous, Pap" Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne, and whispered something that triggered an immediate reaction. Undyne picked her up bridal style, and stormed out of the room, a big, goofy grin on her face.

Frisk walked up, and tapped Papyrus on the shoulder. "Yes, human?" She motioned for him to lean down, and she cupped her hands. "I guess you could say, that Undyne is going to take Alphys to the _**bonezone**_ " Papyrus stood up, and started to walk out of the church. Asgore followed him out, and erupted in laughter.

Everyone followed outside to the scene. The street was filled with a line of cars. Why? Papyrus, laying in the middle of the road. HONK HONK "DRIVE OVER ME!"

 **Today, I've literally been making puns left and right. If you want to see my puns**

 **you**

 **can**

 **add**

 **me**

 **on**

 **SNAPCHAT  
theturkeybutlar**

 **Quality puns, and potato faces**

 **Later Taters~**


	8. Surprise, Surprise!

**I'm sincerely hoping all of you are getting my references**

Asriel had decided to go home with Frisk to sleep over. They woke up in her bed, chips and soda everywhere. Video games lay a strew, panty-hoes were hanging from the ceiling fan, and Frisk had a pair of knee highs and an old fashioned gown, as per request of Toriel.

Asriel wiped the sleep from his eyes and poked his sleep mate. "Frisk, Frisk I want pancakes" Frisk rolled over. "Frisk, I seriously want some pancakes" More rolling. "FRISK" She rolled herself right out of the bed, and then underneath the bed. "Come on, you can cook and I haven't had any since last time I came over!" Frisk reached her hand out, searching for Asriel who took her hand. He pulls her up to her bed, a very irritated expression. "You know you love me" She nods, and heads to the bathroom to wake up, mumbling something about cyanide. But she does have a nice surprise coming to her, so why not make her work for it?

Frisk was already down stairs by the time her goat brother had finished getting ready. So many plaid shirts, so many different color themes. Today, they both chose black. Whenever they were together, they always liked to twin in some sort of way. Black pants, black boots, black shirt. 'On Wednesdays, we wear black' is what they agreed upon. it was wonderful.

"Chocolate chip or triple berry?" Frisk held up a two symbol for the later option. Asriel hummed his appreciation while getting out plates for everyone. "My dad's coming over in an hour, do you want to make him some?" Frisk looked up and grinned. "First come, first served" Asriel groaned. "You hang out with Sans waaaaay too much" She winked and through a hot pancake his way, burning his arm before it fell to the plate. "Savage"

Frisk and Asriel lay on the couch, groaning. "Why did you make so many pancakes?" "Why did you let me **eat** so many pancakes?" He shoved her with his foot. "Why do you have to be the bane of human existence?" She snickered and the doorbell rang. "I am not moving" Asriel groaned, getting up to let his dad in. "Nothing if not consistent, aren't we dad?" His dad lightly punched his arm. "Just like your grades" Frisk let a drawn out 'OOOOOOOO' from her seat on the couch. The wonders of family.

Toriel pulled in the driveway not long after they turned the tv to the way too early Christmas special. "Hey mom" Toriel smiled at her kids and waved to Asgore. "So, have you told her yet?" The boys shook their heads. Frisk sat up straight and looked at her goat mom. She giggled at Frisk. "It's nothing bad sweetheart, it's more of a good thing" Toriel sat down adjacent from her children.

"You know how Asriel doesn't normally have the time to come over, right?" She nods, remembering all of the band practices she would tag along to. All the tears when he couldn't get his part. All the screaming when no one remembered how to fix their sets. It sent shivers across her spine. "Well, since Asriel hasn't been trying as hard as he should…" He sticks his tongue out playfully at his parents. "... we thought you could use some company after Christmas break by having another person to learn with!" Frisk turned ever so slowly to him. "You're moving in next door, aren't you?" He nods exuberantly.

Frisk tackles him to the ground, throwing play punches. Asriel giggled at his sister's failed attempts of anger. "I have to hide some secrets from you, don't you like surprises?" She shook her head no, but with a grin on her face.

Sans came up from the basement, sweating. "It's- It's done Tori" he huffed. Tori bounced up and ran down the stairs. "It's beautiful Sans!" The kids looked at Asgore, who motioned to follow. When Sans puts his mind to something, he does one hell of a good job. The walls were painted a mixture of bright orange and yellow swirls. The floors were still hard wood, but oh so shiny. A white board, with new markers too! He even put in a science desk and stools. "THANK YOU SANS" Frisk and Asriel screamed, jumping on the Skeleton and bringing him to the floor. "Careful kiddos, I've gut a _**gut**_ feeling you're going to want to kill me in a few weeks" they looked at him befuddled until he gestured over to a huge stack of textbooks. It would have been on like Donkey Kong 64 until Papyrus came tumbling down the stairs on his sled. "You like my new ride?" Sans snickered, holding his ribs. Toriel pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to laugh.

"Papyrus, it hasn't even snowed yet. There isn't even a guarantee it will snow!" Papyrus shook his finger at goat mom, tsking. "You insult my intelligence, Toriel. In the case it does not snow again within this week, I will rent a wood chipper, and throw ice into it! I know, The Great Papyrus has left you in awe" Sans laid on the ground, howling. "P-Pa-Pap y- you gotta s-stop I'm dying over h-here!" Papyrus glared at his brother, who was having the time of his life. "I guess you tickled his _**ribs**_ " Toriel stammered. Papyrus walked straight up the stairs and heard him head to the kitchen. Asgore followed him, afraid of what he would do since his little incident last night.

Toriel lifted Sans into a standing position, where he still had to hold on to her 'for balance.' "Thank you so much Sans, how can I make it up to you?" He shook his head. "It's my pleasure, T" She shook her head. "Maybe I should give you a _**Tu-Toriel**_ on how I don't accept big gifts" They both snickered. "I want a step ladder for Christmas" "Why?" "I need to get on your level" He winked and headed upstairs. "Mom, just give him some ketchup" Toriel groaned at Asriel. "Don't you remember what happened last time?" Frisk giggled. Sans ate a whole gallon of Ketchup and still wanted more. She shamed him a whole week because of that. "Just put it in a container and hide the rest?" Frisk gave her mom the puppy dog eyes. Seeing as this was not working, she got down on her knees, and elbowed Asriel so he would follow suit. Two children with puppy eyes and pleading hands on their knees. How could a mother say no? "Ugh, fine. You two have got to stop guilt tripping me" She smiled and proceeded to go find an adequate sized container. Frisk took her phone, informing Sans of the good news and a "You owe us c;" note. Oh how great this month will be.

 **The tree is up, over sized candy canes are in my yard, and presents are wrapped.**

 **27 more days of hell. The presents taunt me**

 **Later Taters~**


	9. The Date

**DRUM ROLL, PLEASE**

 **What a lot of people (hopefully) have been waiting for...  
THE DATE**

It was midnight, and Sans is enjoying his ketchup with Papyrus and Frisk. "Sans! How can you watch this drabble?!" Papyrus openly ridicules the cast of the show _Reba_. "I'm just waiting for _House_ if you want to know the truth. Cuddy, I'd like to jump her **bones** " Frisk gives him a warning glare. "Relax kiddo, I have eye sockets for one woman" She nodded, suited with his answer. Papyrus flipped himself upside down on the couch and watched the clock. "IT'S TIME CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" Sans obliged whole heartedly.

"So, brother, when are you going to ask the queen out?" A bit of ketchup came out of the Skeleton's nasal cavity where he seemingly choked. He turned his head to him. "Ho-" "We ALL know, Sans. Just DO IT ALREADY" Sans looks to Frisk who shrugs. "You can take her to that new restaurant that opened down the street" Shortly after his little spell, Papyrus fell asleep. Frisk looked over, gave the double guns, then gestured him to follow her to the kitchen. She had more cinnamon rolls to make.

He had waited till about noonish, and finally mustered the courage to ask. "Hey Tori, knock knock" she snickered, and decided to humor him. "Who's there?" He gulps. "Will" the goat mom looks at him, a huge grin on her face. "Will who?" "Will… Will you go on a date with me?" A bit of sweat drips down to his zygomatic bones. "Of course, when?" He smiles radiantly. "I have reservations set up. If we leave within the next fifteen minutes, we can make it" Toriel snorts her laughter and goes up the stairs, Sans on her tail. "So, is there a certain way I should dress?" Sans opens his door. "A nice dress, nothing really fancy, but ya know, not some plaid grandma looking thing" Tori throws a shoe from her room. "THAT WAS ONE TIME SANS!"

Sans had put on a pair of nice jeans (which he hated with a passion) and one of Asriel's plaid shirts and hoodies (which actually made the jeans worth wearing.) Toriel leaped out of the car, floral dress flowing behind her. Whilst in the car, she let him in on the secret that she had been wanting to come here for sometime.

When seated, she started to whisper. "Are we underdressed?" Sans shook his head, gesturing to a wide array of people in a mixture of clothing. "Everyone just bends in, we're fine. So, you wanna try the _**baaaah-gurieta**_?" She snort giggled, and kicked him slightly from under the table when their waiter showed up. "Hello, my name is Daniel and I'll be your server today. What can I start you off with?" Sans looked to Toriel who shrugged. "Two iced teas, and a life preserver. I'm drowning in an ocean of love" Cue the bad joke giggles and the slightly pissed waiter. "Sans, you're on _**femur**_!"

Halfway into their date, the waiter came back. "So, how is the lovely lady?" Toriel smiled politely and spoke while Sans glared from his seat. "Could I interest you in anything, deary?" She shook her head, and politely refused, gesturing to Sans and how they would be 'leaving soon.' "Oh, I'd hate to see you go, and-" He turned to Sans and just smirked. "Well, I'd hate to see you go, sweetie" "Nice suit, where'd ya get it, K-Mart?" She snickered, and nudged him from under the table. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know skeletons could have vocal cords" "David Bowie called, he wants his hair back" The waiter fumed. "Shouldn't you be hanging in a classroom?" Sans grinned, placing his hands to rest on the table. "Shouldn't you be behind the manager? You know, riding his skirts tail?"

"I didn't know a shell could have enough of a brain to even make comebacks"

"I'm surprised no one asked for your autograph yet, ya know, from your star role in 'Gorillas in the Mist' "

"Didn't think you managed to stop decaying long enough to talk to me"

"Hey Gru, where are the minions?"

Toriel kicked Sans from under the table. "Come on honey, let's go" Sans smiled, and stuck his blue tongue out at the waiter on his way out. Tori didn't look happy when she got in the passenger's seat, but she didn't yell. "Sans, take me to the movies. I'm sure you won't get into a fight there" Sans placed his hand on her knee. "I get a bit jealous when someone blatantly ignores my existence just to flirt with my date" He gives her an assuring squeeze. "I understand, but can you promise me you won't pick a fight in the theater?" "Sure, why not?"

"I can't wait to see what humans find scary!" Sans laughed, holding the over priced popcorn, the gigantic drink that they'll be sharing, and what should be the holy grail of candy for all the money it cost. No wonder Frisk always went to the movies when a boy paid. Nothing happened though, Sans would always sit a few rows behind them, no one ever noticed when he snuck in, but today, he had to play it legal.

"So, you've never seen one of these?" Tori shook her head, but motioned for Sans to keep his voice down. He quickly signed into her hands instead. 'If you get scared just hold my arm' she nodded and leaned over to peck his cheek. A teenager giggled from the seat near them, but she waved, showing no malicious intent. 'We met a decent human being today! Maybe the world isn't so _**abone**_ without Frisk" Sans shook his head as the movie started.

* From this moment on until you see another star sign, everything in ' single quotes will be said in sign language. Why incorporate it? It's easier to learn when you have to challenge yourself with phrases

'Do humans kill each other for fun?' Sans looked at the screen, seeing the man hang the family. 'It's just what the bad ones do' Toriel gives a quiet grunt of affirmation. During some of the creepier and adrenaline rushing parts, she would hug his arm, and he even lifted the armrest so she could scoot in closer to him. 'Do you want to stop watching the movie?' Toriel shook her head, watching the daughter being taken away. The lights turned on shortly after and she turned to Sans.

"Well… that was a heart breaking experience" Sans laughed. "That isn't the right words T" she looked at him perplexed as he guided her out of the theater by the small of her back. "What do you mean?" He opens her door for her. So dapper, much gentleman, very chivalry. "You had a good scare is the correct term" Toriel took out her phone and texted Frisk. 'DO NOT watch Sinister, my child. Love, mom"

"So, how'd your date go brother?" Sans unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to Frisk. "I didn't kill anyone, killed my wallet though" Papyrus laughed, and leaned down beside him. "Any details?" Sans grinned. Now was the time. "I'll tell you, if you bring me a soda from the fridge" The taller skeleton straightened himself. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ACCEPT THIS BRIBE" 5… 4… 3… 2….. "SAAAAAAAAANNSSSS! WHY IS THE FRIDGE FULL OF CINNAMON ROLLS!" He snickered to himself. "I don't know Pap, is there a note?" He hears Papyrus pick one up. "SANS! I WILL HARM YOU!"

 **I hope you enjoyed, but look forward to more Papyrus. The little noodle needs some more screen time.**

 **Later Taters~**


	10. Sappy Pappy

**Someone asked how Asriel was incorporated in. Main reason, I just wanted him here, but the secondary reason (and 'logical' if you will) is that one of the human souls returned to him, staying with him so he could go back and see his mother. Pretty nice thought, hm?**

"I don't get it! My life is plagued with cinnamon rolls and bad puns. Why me?!" Papyrus is on the phone with Mettaton before he has to open the kiosk. "Well, maybe little Frisk is expressing her love, in a weird… human way?" Papyrus thought it over. "I'll pray about that solution. I'll talk to you latter, MT" Mettaton made kissy noises, then hung up. Ah, the smell of peanuts and self hatred await him.

"Hello mam, can I interest you in half priced almonds? Or full priced everything else?" The women laughed, and bought a snack bag of almonds. The manager use to hate when Papyrus called out to civilians, until he realized how great of a salesperson the skeleton could really be. Since it was now December, Papyrus was allowed to wear his Santa hat, and sing with the children who passed by.

Sir Froggit showed for a surprise inspection. Papyrus gladly opened the little gate, which his boss happily hopped into, and then behind the counter. "HELLO, TINY HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE SOME HALF PRICED ALMONDS OR FULL PRICED EVERYTHING ELSE?" The child started to cry. Papyrus looked sad, pouted, making the kid stop and giggle. "You're mocking my misery, aren't you tiny human?" This child couldn't have been more than three. He walked up to the counter and pointed at some cashews. "Gimme." Papyrus scowled. "What do we say when we want something?" The kid looked stunned, then pondered. "Gimme, please?" Papyrus started to take some out, but stopped. He unlocked the gate, and went to stand with the child.

"Tiny human, where is your caregiver?" The child shook his head. "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ASSIST YOU IN YOUR ENDEAVOR!" He leaned over the counter, lifting Sir Froggit onto the glass topped nut bins. "I WILL BE BACK SHORTLY AFTER I HAVE TENDED TO THIS CHILD!" Sir Froggit nodded, knowing it would be bad for business if his workers wouldn't assist the common man.

"Hello, I would like to give you this tiny human who is without his caretaker" Papyrus tried to hand it to the man behind the lost and found counter, who quickly refused. "Sir, I can make an announcement, but I will not touch the child." Papyrus nodded, hoisting the boy up on his shoulders. "Attention, shoppers. We have a lost child by the name of….." He covered the mic. "What's his name?" Papyrus shrugged his shoulders. "My name is Kevin!" "Kevin... three to four years old, light blue soccer shirt. Please, come claim your child" The man looked to the taller skeleton. "You can go now" Pap looked taken aback. "Why I would never leave a human who is in need!" The man shrugged his shoulders, picking up a newspaper to try and pass the time that etched by so slowly.

After about ten minutes of airplane, the child's mother showed up. "Thank you so much sir! How can I repay you?" Papyrus waved his hand. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS ISN'T IN NEED OF A REWARD… but if you would like to make a holiday purchase from the Nutty Nut's Nut Shack I wouldn't object" the women gave a hearty laugh, and followed Papyrus back to his kiosk.

After his little 'save the child' incident spread around the shopping center, Papyrus had sold out of almonds, cashews, and peanuts. It also resulted in two hundred dollars worth of tips. "Ribbit Ribbit, Croak. (I'm very proud of you for your commendable efforts, and am happy to promote you to assistant manager.)" Sir Froggit hopped away, clip board in hand, from a tear struck Papyrus. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!"

With the extra money, Papyrus had went Christmas shopping. Sans and Toriel was a breeze. They both enjoyed puns and books, but Frisk, one of her gifts was going to be a prank. This vengeance was so sweet Papyrus could taste it. Whoopee cushions? Juvenile. Peanut brittle popper? Too predictable; that and she hates peanut brittle. Peanuts, she doesn't mind, but peanut brittle, God forbid he buy her peanut brittle. While going through the rest of the store and finding nothing, he looked outside the windows. A custom T-Shirt kiosk? The possibilities were endless.

 **The Christmas season is good and all, but there is sooooooooo much band stuff. Concerts, practices up the ying yang, parades, carols, ugh. It's time consuming.**

 **Anyways**

 **Later Taters~**


	11. Veeeeery short

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next few can make up for it!**

Sans was setting up behind stage, cigarette resting between his teeth for his gig. "Grillby! I need a light!" The flame in bartender's clothing came over and leaned against the end of his skeleton friend's tobacco stick. "Thanks for doing this Sans, business has never been this hectic" He nodded to Grillby, getting ready to step out on stage. "Good luck!"

There were a lot of people here for sure, Grillby even had to bust out some of the chairs and benches from the back. "How we all doing?" He takes a puff, and taps it out on his carpals. "I don't even have lungs, why am I smoking?" The crowd filled with snickers. "I got a light from that nice fireball in the back. Guess I just wanted to get close to him, been feeling a bit _**bonely**_ lately" Genuine laughter rings through his skull, letting a pleased smile rest on his face. "Is that your girl, buddy?" The man nods, and Sans takes her hand in a polite manner. "I'm so sorry miss, you're going to have to take your pet outside" He's seen this couple in his audience many times before, and it was always nice to play along with people who came back. Now he has everyone's attention, everyone laughing. The show can really begin.

Asriel and Frisk were laid out on the floor, going over an 'extra-credit crossword' for Toriel. The big kicker? It was math terms. "Number two is pythagorean theorem" Asriel scribbled in his answer and groaned. "Can't we have a text book?! Math isn't our strong suit mom!" Toriel smiled, patting her son's head as she came downstairs. "It's just review sweetie, you should remember this" Frisk laid her face on the freshly cleaned wood floor and screeched. "See? It's just a gigantic blur for the both of us" Toriel sighed, and shook her head. "You two will get it, I know you will. See? You only have eight left, that's not so bad" Frisk banged her head against the floor. Asriel giggled, moving his hand beneath her head to cushion his sister's continuous slams. "Malevolent force, send us a sign… or Sans" Asriel laughed, knowing 'dunkle' would be home any minute.

Sans came through the door. Show time. Frisk runs up and hugs him, like when she was a little girl. The skeleton chuckled happily. "What's up, Frisky?" She took his jacket for herself, and led him by the hand down to her work station. When Sans saw Asriel, he snorted. "You want help, don't ya?" They both nodded, with pleading eyes. Sans looked up the stairs and ran to the desk. "You didn't go over these, but I know you can get this last one" Sans marked out a few questions, and headed back upstairs. "I thought you were going to help" Asriel moped, making Sans turn back. "I can't just tell you the answer, but I can exempt a few for ya" He gave them a wink and headed upstairs. Frisk smiled, filling in the last part for her brother. "It was an acronym?!" Frisk nods, spelling it out really quickly on the back of her paper. Take that, mom.

 **So busy so so so busy if I don't update tomorrow it means I was doing band stuff. Kill me, I hate that I signed up for Christmas town.**

 **Later, Taters~**


	12. Snow Drabble

**AFTER ABOUT 8 HOURS OF BAND PRACTICE THESE PAST TWO DAYS, I HAVE RETURNED WITH SOME DRABBLE**

Asriel bounded out of his house, heading straight next door to his mom's house. Moving was such a great idea, now he could be near both his parents without hassle! Frisk was laying out in the yard, making a… snow angel? Nah, she wasn't even moving. "Frisk, you shouldn't just lay out in the snow, you're gonna get sick and then I'll be here all the time, and you don't want that" Frisk turned slightly, having a better view of his face. "You're here most of the time" Asriel nudged her up with his boot, laughing. "You just want to lay in the snow?" She nodded, and moved over so her brother could plop down beside her. "You're cold though, isn't that uncomfortable for you?" She shrugged, and he watched as her fingertips turned the lightest shade of blue. Asriel used his fire magic to give her just a bit of heat, so she wouldn't cause any damage. Frisk looked over and smiled. "So, what's with the bruise?" He touched the light patch of greenish yellow on her cheek. Frisk pointed down the street. Asriel sat up, finally realizing what she meant.

"Why did she hit you?" She shrugged, and started tracing out pictures in the snow. Asriel stood up, and started walking. Frisk got up quickly and started to jog after him. She was trying to pull him back, but he gently shook her off. "It'll be fine, come watch and you'll laugh" Frisk nodded vaguely.

It was a nice house, the exterior was gorgeous, just like the people living there. Asriel picked up some snow, and started molding as fast as his hands would let them. Frisk burst out in laughter when she realized just what he was doing. Asriel and Frisk were both packing the snow tightly together, forming wondrous statue. It wasn't cruel, it wasn't harmful, but gosh darn it, it was hilarious. After they finished the teenagers bounded towards a bush in their front yard, and decided to wait.

The thing neither of them accounted for? Not clearing their tracks. After a couple of hours, they were both inside when the doorbell rang. Frisk had decided to answer it. "Can I- " The girl slapped the her. Hard. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY YARD?" Frisk held her face in shock, a small tear of her pride breaking trickled down. Sans stepped to the door, sockets black. " ?" The girl faltered a bit, but grabbed Sans by the jacket, pulling him down the street. Everyone followed after them.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID TO MY YARD?!" It took all Sans had to not burst into laughter at the sight infront of him. Someone built a huge statue depicting a certain area of a woman's upper body. "What's wrong with it?" She fumed. "SHE'S APPARENTLY BEEN LOOKING AT MY CHEST! AND SHE MADE A FUCKING REPLICA ON MY LAWN, YOU BIG OAF!" Papyrus got ready to say something, but stopped at the look on Sans' face. "Honey, I could chop celery on your chest" boom. ("Oh shit… oh shit….." plays in the background of the three onlookers' minds)

The girl looked behind him, and tried to jump on Frisk, who moved out of the just in time for the angry woman to fall on her face. "You BITCH!" Frisk jumped out of the girl's reach, determined to not be pulled onto the icy road.

No matter what you throw at her, Frisk never really fought anyone. Even today, she didn't lay a hand on the person that had left a bruise on her face. Asriel leaned over, giving it a small kiss. "Why did she punch you, anyway?" Frisk looked up, slight anger on her face. "Something about a skeleton beating up her boyfriend last month" She looked over to Sans, watching sudden realization drape it's way across him. "The teacher?" She nods. "Well, she is crazy. They're a great match, huh?" Frisk gave him a slight shove. "Hey, kiddo, you're supposed to be nice to your dunkle Sans!"

 **So, this is getting pretty long, yeah? I'll probably upload a few more chapters that'll be spaced out, then start on a new series you guys might enjoy. Don't want to stretch all of this too thin, gotta have an ending to everything.**

 **Thank you guys though, for your support. I really appreciate every time someone reads a chapter, follows, all that jazz. It makes me feel like I'm doing good, entertaining you all.**

 **Didn't mean to get sappy, but ya know.**

 **Later, Taters~**


End file.
